I'll Be There For You
by FeliciaCastle
Summary: Kate lost her memory about what happened for the last 5 years. And now she's engaged. With who? What's going to happened next? Happened after she made detective. Definitely AU. My first fanfic. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by a book entitled "Remember me?" by Sophie Kinsella. Maybe a little OOC. Definitely AU. My first fanfic so please be kind. English is not my mother's tongue. If you find any mistakes - either it is grammatical errors or my lack of vocabulary - please, correct me :) - F  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle ... obviously *Snape's voice* *evil laugh,evil laugh***

* * *

**I'll Be There For You**

**Chapter 1**

It was a long,tiring day at the office. Kate has worked so hard. In addition to her mood, rain falls heavily. Today,all she need is go home and take a long nice bath with candles and Richard Castle her mind went back to the day when she got her books signed by that famous mystery writer. The books helped her get through her dark times – after her mom was murdered.

"Kate? You comin?" asked Maddie.

"Oh , of course" she took her handbag and walked with Maddie. They went to the nearest coffee shop. Kate's going to hail a cab when suddenly she slipped and fell.

And that's all she remembered . She feels dizzy like her head is spinning around everytime she tries to think of what happened.

* * *

"Oh, I fell when I was going to hail a cab. Great" she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Then a nurse came in. " 're awake. I bring you lunch. How do you feel?" she smiles , as she put the food on the table.

"Dizzy," said Kate,forcing her brain to figure out what happened exactly.

"Oh , yeah. That's probably the effect of the car crash"

"I'm sorry – car crash?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. You don't remember anything?"

"No! Wasn't I here because I fell on the corner of the street?!" She started to panick.

"Fell? No, of course not. Don't be will come here to comfort always waiting for you,you know. Day and night. He's really sweet," she gave her a small smile, more like she fell for this guy named 'Josh'.

"Josh? Wh-who's Josh?" Beckett's eyes furrowed.

"You don't remember it either? Oh god, I'm sorry I thought you did! He's your fiance…"

* * *

A/N: *ta , dum , tss!* what do you guys think? I don't know where this story is gonna take. i guess better let it flow? But I've got alot of idea for Chapter 2. Gonna update ASAP. Thanks for reading. Oh before I forget,does that blue button work? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry took a few days, gotta sort some ideas. So, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah,Castle is 's why I'm sitting here in front of my computer,writing fanfiction instead of working on season 5 *roll eyes***

**Chapter 2**

"F-Fiance? You're joking right?"She laughs a little. "T-this iss just .. some stupid game right?" She tried to convince the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Beckett, but this is real,"

"But… it can't be! I – I don't even know him!" her eyes began to glaze.

She ran her hand to her hair._My hair is long _she keeps looking at her hair, can't believe it's already that the nurse could answer, someone knocks the door.

"Hi , Kate. You're already awake. How are you feeling?" the man came in with a smile on his lips and a bouquet of flowesr on his hand. He put the flowers in the vase next to her bed.

_He must be Josh _she thinks . _He seems charming_. "I'm …." She's having a dilemma between telling him about her amnesia.

He sits beside her, holding her hand. Her mind flies here and there,thinking what she's been missing. There's silence for a moment.

"Hey,what's inside that pretty lil' head of yours,beautiful?" Josh lifted her chin.

Kate reflexively shy away, as Josh is nothing but a stranger to her.

"Hey,sweetheart,what's wrong?" he looked at her ,worry.

"I'm –I'm so sorry," she sighed,looking down at the blanket. "I have to tell you something" she stopped for a while. Before Josh could say something, she continued.

"I.. I lost my memory. I don't remember anything that happened in the last 5 years of my life,"

"So.. you don't remember me?" he makes sure.

"Kinda of. I mean, I know you're Josh and you're my fiancé from the nurse. But that's all I know,"

"Kate…" Josh interrupted by someone opening the door.

Then she saw him. Her favorite author. Her strength. _It can't be. This is not real _she thought _everything is so surreal. How could it possibly….?_

"Richard Castle?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no idea why this happened but some words somehow lost when I posted my FF. I know,it's so annoying. **

**ANYWAY,What do you guys think of After The Storm?**

**I'm happy to death ! THEY ARE SO IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! Btw, can't wait for next week episode! I'm pretty sure we get to see jealous Beckett next week . Yup,but I hate,hate,hate that – what is she? Reporter or ! or maybe, a bitch. Yeah ,total bitch, Kristina Coterra.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am , with all my regrets,announced to each and every FF readers who read my fanfic, that I am not Andrew Marlowe. *WHAT A SURPRISE*  
**

* * *

"Uhh…Hi , Kate," Castle greeted her and walked closer to her. "I,uh.. bring you flower" he said shyly,putting the flower on the table,next to Josh's. "Hi,Josh" Josh didn't say anything but nodded.

Kate opened her mouth,wanted to say something but somehow she didn't. After an awkward moment of silence,she sighed and said "A-are you … Richard Castle?" her eyes sparkling because of happiness - and hesitation,mind you. She just didn't know whether to believe or not what she just see with her own eyes.

"Yeah,I am" he smiled,but frowned,wondered what has gone wrong.

"Seriously?" _how could it be?_

"Seriously"

She opened her mouth for a while. Then realization hit her. _DAMN! This is my favorite author,standing in front of me! _She closed her mouth ,and with her wide,shock,yet sparkling eyes,smiling on her lips, said to herself "Oh my god!"

"Kate, is there something wrong?" he looked confused. "Beckett?"

"No,it's nothing. It's just… " she takes a moment "what are we? I mean,are we neighbour,or friends or.."

"No,we're partner"

"Partner?"

"Yeah. forgot?"

"Uhh… it's.. I lost my memory . I can't remember what happened in the last 5 years of my life. But , that's not what it's about" she takes a breath. "Wait. We're partner as in…"

"Work" Josh answered before Castle could. "You're co-workers" he finally said something after awhile. She looked at Josh.

"I'm a cop . And I don't have … partners?"

"You're a detective now, Kate. NYPD,12th Precinct," Castle said. It's like he and Josh are doing this competition called "who-answered-Kate's-question-faster".

"I'm a detective?" _another shocking news _she thought.

"Yes." Josh answered.

"Have I …" she stopped in doubt._Does he know about my mom? Does Josh know?_ "Do you know about…"

"Yes,I do, ,I'm sorry . No,you haven't,"

"Oh…" she looks down,sadly.

Silence filled the room. Then Josh broke the silence. "So, Castle. What are you doing here?" "I..uh..thinking about .. you know ,checking her. Taking care of since you're here, I guess, I'll .. leave then?" he said it as if it's more like a question than a sentence.

"Yeah.I'll take care of her. Don't worry ,Castle. I'll call you when she's allowed to go home" he said. "Okay. Thanks. Take care, Kate" he opened the door,sighed then left the room.

"What the hell is that?" she snapped at Josh.

"What?" He frowned

"Why did you tell him to leave?" she raised her voice.

"I didn't! He want it by himself, remember?" he raised his voice too. "And why do you even care?"

"Because…" she thinks for awhile. _I don't even know him. Why do I care?_

"Because of what?" he snapped.

"Because he's my partner! And why do you hate him ?"

"I never say I hate him!"

"Yeah…" she crossed her hand. "Obviously" she sighed.

"Just.. give me sometime alone okay. Leave me alone for awhile," she closed her eyes,shaking her head. He stood up. "Okay" he looked down. "I'm sorry,okay? About what just happened.I didn't mean to angry at you like that" She didn't answer. He leaned in,kiss her forehead ,then said "Love "

"Bye" she answered. Her mind can't stop thinking about this and is so confusing right closed her eyes again,covered her face with her hands . _What the hell just happened? I'm enganged,my favorite author is my partner,my fiancé just snapped at me. THIS IS TOO MUCH! And how could I engange to sa man that hate my partner? _

Everything makes her head spinning around. Then her breath become faster and heart is beating so fast. She can't breathe. Sweat on her forehead. She became tearful. Her panic attack comes. At the same time, her phone is vibrating. It's Castle.

* * *

**A/N: So… what do you think? Is it too much,or OOC,or anything? Tell me! Don't forget to leave review cause it's light up my day ;)**

**AND HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW SNEAK PEEK? THEY'RE KILLING ME! **


End file.
